


Green lights

by SarineCassius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarineCassius/pseuds/SarineCassius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Infidelity, Rodolphus Lestrange and a forbidden curse are never a good combination</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green lights

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Destellos verdes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127457) by [SarineCassius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarineCassius/pseuds/SarineCassius). 



**Green lights**

He stepped in the doorframe and saw them making out heavily, they were stealing away each other's breathe; with passion raising and their bodies entwined, he could feel his own blood boil while watching Rabastan taking HIS wife.

Lack of air forced to separate their lips for a second, second in which their arousal just increased…they were caressing each other, smiling and giggling at the thought of their treason.

Physically incapable of standing another second of the scene, Rodolphus speaked from where he was standing

-Am I interrupting something?

Rabastan froze while his hands were still on Bellatrx's thighs, her skirt covering the most intimate part of her anatomy. She just pushed him away quickly trying to be not so obvious.

-You're home early my love- she managed to say with heavy brathing and pretty certain that she would be killed if she could not choose the right words

-I'll deal with you later- he pointed towards the exit- Get out!

She complied. Rodolphus walked to his brother, and grabbed from the neck, watching with sick pleasure how his features morphed and his skin changed colors by the second. He smiled and let his neck go, pointing his wand right in to his poor, little, stupid brother's head.

-Avada Kedavra

Outside the house, and across the street, Sirius Black walked in the opposite direction, remembering his cousin's words: green lights are  _never_  a good sign.


End file.
